Un Film a ne pas voir
by Babe A
Summary: Bella & Edward sont meilleurs amis depuis 20ans, ils se disent tout. Mais pendant que les deux amis se regarde un film dans leur chambre, Edward découvre que Bella lui a caché avoir tourné dans un film, ou plutot une scene à caractère X.
1. o1 Amour & Jalousie

**PDV EDWARD **

Frappant sur mon réveil pour l 'éteindre, je tournais mon regard sur Bella qui dormais la tête posé sur mon torse. Je la regardais un moment en souriant puis me dégagea d'elle le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Je passais rapidement a la salle de bain de notre appartement & m' habilla pour le lycée. Quand je revins dans la chambre, ma Bella dormait toujours paisiblement. Il faut que je vous parle de Bella. Isabella Swan. Sans elle, je ne suis rien. Elle est ma meilleure amie depuis 20 ans. Elle connait tout de moi, comme moi je connais tout d'elle. Je l'adore. On est très proche, tellement proche qu'on s'est acheté un appartement pour tous les deux. Chacun sa chambre mais on dors presque toujours ensemble. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit & caressa la joue de ma Bella endormie qui souris a mon contact.

« Bella, réveille toi ma belle. Lui-dis je doucement pendant qu'elle bougeait légèrement en somnolant.

- Mmh.. Non, pas envie Edy.. »

Je souris amusé en m'installent a califourchon sur elle.

« Bella, lève toi ! Aller , me force pas a faire ce que tu n'aime pas..

- Tu n'oserais pas, quand même . Dis-elle en me regardant amusé. »

Je levai un sourcil en souriant, & je m'empressais de la chatouiller pendant qu'elle se tortillais en rigolant. Toujours penché au dessus d'elle, nous rigolions tous les deux. Elle se leva finalement & nous pûmes partir au lycée quand elle fut fin prêtes.

La journée se passa lentement n'ayant aucun cours en commun avec Bella sauf le dernier de la journée, la biologie. Je regardais rapidement ma montre. Plus que quelques minutes et on pourra sortir. Je tournais la tête sur le côté & regarde Bella qui me regardait justement. Elle me sourit, j'adore. Je lui montre ma montre & elle me fait un clin d'œil. Nous ne sommes plus à côté, le professeur nous a séparés car soit disant "on bavarde trop". Je tourne une nouvelle fois la tête vers ma meilleure amie qui parle avec Jacob, un gars de la classe. Mais pourquoi il sourit comme ça lui ? & Bella ? Jacob est nouveau de cette année & c'est Bella qui a été désignée pour lui faire visiter l'établissement & l'épauler en cas de besoin. Je regarde l'heure encore une fois. Je tournais à nouveau la tête & les vis s'échanger leur numéro. J'y crois pas, me dites pas qu'elle le trouve mignon ?

Je n'appréciait généralement pas les garçons qui tournaient autour de Bella. C'était ma Bella ! Elle avait pourtant déjà eu des petit copain mais elle me rappelais que j'étais le seul homme dans son cœur. Je regarde Bella qui lui sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait a cet indien !

Pourquoi elle lui souriait de cette façon ! La cloche sonna enfin & c'est en vitesse que je ramassais mes affaires & traçais dans les couloirs sans attendre Bella comme chaque fin de cours. Je rentrais a l'appartement sans l'attendre. Mon téléphone n'avais pas arrêter de recevoir des messages de Bella, je n'avais pas envie de les lire, j'avais besoin de réfléchir a certaines choses.

Je m'effondrais sur mon lit. Il y a un bon moment j'avoue, mon amitié s'était transformée peu à peu pour devenir beaucoup plus forte envers elle, et je ressens même de l'amour pour Bella, mais jamais je ne lui dirais. J'aurais trop peur de briser toute nos années ensemble.

Je me redressais rapidement quand ma porte s'ouvris légèrement sur ma sœur que j'avais appelé un peu plus tôt. La laissant s'assoir a cotés de moi sur mon lit je soupirais doucement. Je me décidais a parler, Alice me comprenais parfaitement & j'avais confiance en elle.

« Ca se voit tant que sa .. ?

- Que tu l'aimes ? Il suffit juste de voir comment tu la regarde. » Elle me souriait pendant que je la regardais étonné qu'elle m'ais compris sur ce sujet . « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui Edward ?

- Il ya un nouveau dans la classe, & c'est Bella qui doit s'en charger..

- Hum..

- Ils n'arrêtent pas de se sourire & ils se sont échangé leur numéro !

- & alors, ça ne veut rien dire ?

- Si, ça veut tout dire ! Quand elle souris comme sa & qu'elle a accepté de donner son numéro, c'est que le mec lui plait !

- & pourquoi ne pas lui dire, ce que tu ressens pour elle ? Peut être qu'elle a les mêmes sentiments a ton égard !

- C'est ma meilleure amie, j'ai pas envie de la perdre par un râteau sentimental & ça m'étonnerais, elle se laisse draguer devant mon nez

- Hum.. Je vois. Tu veux que je lui dise ce que tu ressens ?

- Alice, t'es bien gentil ! Mais te mêles pas de ça…»

Alice se leva & embrassa ma joue, je souris légèrement. Ma sœur, ne voulait que mon bonheur.. Plus tard, j'entendis Bella rentrer mais elle ne vint pas me déranger, je passa donc le soirée seul dans ma chambre & je mis longtemps à trouver le sommeil mais je finis finalement par m'endormir seul avec l'image de Bella a mes cotés.

Le lendemain, je partis beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude & resta un moment adossé a la grille avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles à regarder le sol. Or, quelques minutes après, musique toujours à fond dans mes oreilles, je reconnu cette paire de basket. Immobile un moment, je ne levis pas la tête non plus & fermais les yeux quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue comme bonjour. Je soupirais légèrement. Elle se tourna mais reste en face de moi. Je daigne enfin lever la tête et la regarder. Elle parlais avec Mike, non, j'entends rien, alors, j'en profite pour la regarder parler.. Ses lèvres me rendent dingue, elles m'enivrent, elles me hantent.

Les élèves commencent déjà à rentrer dont un que j'aimerais assassiner si je le pouvais.

Je suivis la masse de gens rentrer & me dirigeas vers ma salle de cour. Je regagne ma place sachant que si ce n'est pas Mike qui s'assai à mes côtés se sera Bella. Mais ce n'est aucun des deux. Je relevais la tête & aperçois une fille. Je l'a connais elle.. Il est où Mike? Ah..ok, il est à côté de Jessica.. &... Bella ? Je n'aurais pas dû la chercher. Je me renfonce dans ma chaise en soupire. Je hais ce mec, il me pique MA Bella !

« Ca ne va pas Edward ?

- T'y mets pas non plus, ok?

- Oh doucement hein.. Ne t'énerve pas

- Désolé, je suis sur les nerfs depuis hier!

- Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est Bella le problème ?

- Simple.. toi, ici et elle, là-bas.

- Hum.. »

Je sortis mon bloc & écouta le prof commencer son cours. Quitte à passer le temps autant le faire intelligemment. Les deux heures passèrent terriblement lentement. Je soupirais & à la sonnerie, pris le temps de ranger mes affaires & de sortir le dernier. Une fois passé la porte, je me retrouvais plaqué au mur avec Bella devant moi.

« Ca suffit... Je peux savoir ce que tu as aujourd'hui? Non, ce que tu as depuis hier !

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Rho, tu crois que je ne te connais pas pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose ?

- Mais c'est bon, y'a rien !- Edward, me mens pas

- Ok y'a quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas en parler

- Même pas à moi ?

- Non, même pas à toi !

- Pourquoi ? On se dis tout je te rapel !

- Il y a un début a tout non ? Arête maintenant

- Non, toi arêtes! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire?

- Bon lâche moi t'as pas ton indien à t'occuper

- Si , il est de meilleures compagnies que toi depuis hier en tout cas !

- Si ça te fait plaisir de penser ça, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas ! »

Je me dégage d'elle. Après avoir fais quelque pas, je regrettais tout a coup mon comportement avec elle. Je fais demi-tour & me dirige directement vers l'arrière du lycée . Quand elle n'est pas bien elle va toujours là. Effectivement, c'est là qu'elle est. Assis par terre, contre le mur & ses jambes contre elle. Je m'en veux tellement. J'avance vers ma meilleure amie mais je me stoppe en entendant un bruit suspect. Je... J'ai réussi à la faire pleurer.

Je m'agenouille devant elle & la prends directement dans mes bras. Elle pleure à cause de moi, non non & non. Je ne veux pas. Elle sert le bord de mon tee-shirt dans ses mains et sa tête vient dans mon cou.

« Pardon Bella ... J'suis désolé pardonne moi

- Pou... Pourquoi Edward?

- Pardon ... je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça

- Alors... Expliques-moi...

- Je ... je ne peux pas

- C'est... C'est de ma faute?

- Non, pas du tout ... ne t'inquiète pas »

Elle se sert encore plus contre moi. Je m'assieds contre le mur, & la prend sur mes genoux. Elle glisse sa tête dans mon cou pendant que je lui caresse tendrement le dos embrassant de temps en temps son cou.

« Pardon Bella...

- T'es... T'es plus énervé?

- Non ... je te le promets ! »

Elle ne rajoute rien & se calme doucement dans mes bras. Je continus de la bercer quelque peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête vers moi, je lui essuie ses larmes à l'aide de mon pouce. Je lui souris & frotte le bout de son nez, ce qui la fait sourire. Je ne veux pas bouger, l'avoir ici dans mes bras me fait le plus grand bien. Elle repose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou.

« Edy je peux te parler maintenant ? »

Oh non pas ça ... pas de Jacob.

« O-oui »

Bella soupire doucement et se remet droite. Elle me regarde et m'embrasse sur la joue pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle fait pour se lever mais je l'en empêche.

« Je reviens, je vais juste me rafraîchir aux toilettes

- D'accord.. »

Je la laisse se lever, & le fais à mon tour. J'attends qu'elle revienne. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me parler de l'autre là ... Manquait plus que ça, je vais exploser sinon. La voilà qui revient, elle me sourit & je lui réponds.J'en ai profité pour m'asseoir sur le banc qui est présent. Je l'attire vers moi & elle s'assis sur mes genoux, face à moi.

« Alors ? Qu'est- ce qui y'a ?

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, hein...

- Qui ?

- Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler...

- Euh désolé mais non ... de qui tu parle ?

- Jacob...

- Oh ... pourquoi tu dis que je l'aime pas ?

- Il ne prendra pas ta place...

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il prenne ma place ?

- Edward ... Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi tu m'as évité?

- Parce-que j'ai autre chose en tête en ce moment & je ne veux pas en parler du moins pas pour l'instant

- Tu me le diras?

- Oui peut-être..

- Tu sais, il est très sympa comme garçon...

- Bon Bella, arête de tourner autour du pot & dit moi

- Il m'a demandé pour sortir avec lui...

- Oh ... & ? »

Mon cœur manqua un battement en attendant sa réponse.

« Je ne lui ai pas encore répondu mais... J'aimerais bien...

- Ben alors ? Pourquoi tu me demande mon avis ... Si il te plaît fonce ! »

Je me forçais a lui sourire du plus naturel que possible.

« Tu es sûr ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande mon avis ?

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami

- Alors ton meilleur ami te dis que si tu veux sortir avec vas-y.. »

Même si moi, j'suis carrément émietté. Je me fais violence pour ne pas le pousser & aller tuer l'autre Jacob. Elle m'embrasse de nouveau sur la joue & encercle mon cou de ses bras.4

« Je t'aime

- Moi aussi »

Aïe ... Si elle pouvait comprendre le sens de mon "moi aussi"

Une semaine, voilà une semaine jour pour jour que je dois supporter de voir ma meilleure amie, la femme que j'aime avec son indien. Celui-là ne le lâche jamais. Enfin, ce soir, c'est notre soirée DVD avec Bella à l'appartement.

_**Alors ? Comment vous trouvé ? Merci de commenter , pour que je m'amélior ! Bise a vous .**_


	2. o2 Soirée DVD révélatrice

**PDV BELLA**

Je trouve Edward distant depuis quelques temps, enfin depuis que je suis avec Jacob en faite. Je sais pas pourquoi. Ce soir, c'est DVD a l'appartement avec Edward. Jacob voulais y assister mais j'ai soutenus que c'était mon moment avec Edward & qu'il fallait qu'il l'accepte. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Jacob. Mais ce qui se passe entre nous n'est pas aussi fort que quand je suis avec Edward. Avec lui, tous les moments sont magiques. On ne peut mal d'oublier un moment, & le temps passe à son aise, mais souvent bien vite. Je m'amuse, déconne, ris... Je suis toujours de bonne humeur avec lui & il s'est comment faire pour qu'elle reste. Puis, je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre aussi, quand il n'est pas là, il me manque terriblement, j'ai toujours envie de le toucher, d'être avec lui. Quand il me sourit, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, je devrais ressentir ça pour Jacob non ? Même chose quand je suis dans ses bras, je me sens bien, au chaud & même, protéger mais pas avec Jacob, c'est tout le contraire.

J'embrassais une dernière fois Jacob sur le palier de mon appartement avant d'entrer & de retrouver Edward. Ce dernier était dans le cuisine, je décidais de faire tomber cette barrière qui s'était installé depuis quelque temps. Je l'enlaçais par derrière & posa ma tête sur son épaule en souriant. Je pus voir le sien s'élargir également.

« Prêt pour notre soirée DVD ?

- Oh oui ! J'ai fais le pop-corn & les boissons sont au frigo. »

Je souris davantage quand Edward se tourna en gardant notre étreinte telle qu'elle était. Face a moi, Edward embrassa mon front & posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ma taille.

« Sa m'avais manqué de t'avoir que pour moi.

- A moi aussi tu sais, J'avoue que Jacob est très poss..

- Non STOP !

- Qu'est-ce qui ya Ed' ?

- C'est notre soirée, donc tu me parles pas de lui d'accord ? »

Son sourire amusé me faisait rire, il avait raison. C'était notre soirée ! Mon meilleur ami me pris dans ses bras puis me déposa dans le canapé & alla s'installer dans le fauteuil à coté.

« Edy.. »

Il tourne la tête vers moi

« Viens là, s'il te plaît »

Il vient donc se mettre à mes côtés, me blottissant contre lui. Je lui souris, plus pour très longtemps. Je me demande même si je n'aurais pas du m'exiler toute seule sur le fauteuil finalement.

« Que regarde-t-on ?

- Un film que m'a prêté Mike, '' Sea, Sex & Surf '' »

Mon sang se glaça & je me figea sur place en entendant le titre du film. Edward ne paru pas s'en apercevoir & rapporta les pop-corn & revint contre moi en éteignant la lumière.

Trente minutes que le film a commencé & Edward s'ennui, ça se voit, il regarde un peu partout. Quant à moi, je prie car la scène suivante, il risque d'avoir un choc. A l'écran, une jeune femme, les cheveux châtain & ondulés, apparait. Elle est de dos, mais complètement nue, couché sur un lit. Je m'entasse sur le canapé, me laissant glisser. Le plan de la caméra fixe les pieds de cette fille, & remonte. Fessant croire au regard de l'acteur qui rentrait dans la pièce. Le plan est à présent aux genoux, & continue sa remontée, très lentement, détaillant le corps sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux, la suite je la connais .. Je sens Edward avoir un hoquet de surprise. Je me mords la lèvre et ouvre les yeux le regardant. Lui me regarde un air interrogateur. Il se retourne vers l'écran, sûrement pour être sûr alors que cette fois, c'est centré sur l'entre-jambe de l'actrice mais il y a un détail qui confirmera ces doutes. Un tatouage apparait sur l'aine de la fille.

Oui, c'est moi à l'écran ! J'ai fait ce film & je suis complètement nue au regard de tous. Je ne savais pas que ce film sortirais en DVD, ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'avait dit là-bas quand j'ai acceptée. L'autre acteur s'approche & grimpe sur le lit, "m'embrassant fougueusement" . Je ne supporte plus, me lève, enjambe les jambes d'Edward posé sur la table basse & sors en courant de l'appartement. Je vais jusqu'au parc. Putain, mon meilleur ami vient de me voir coucher avec un mec à l'écran. De plus Emmett aussi. Putain, je donne un coup sur l'écorce de l'arbre & me laisse glisser par terre, je suis énervée. Ce film ne devait pas sortir en DVD merde.

**PDV EDWARD **

C'est elle à l'écran. Même si on ne donne pas son visage ou alors qu'il est caché sous ses longs cheveux châtains, c'est bien Bella à l'écran. Cette crainte est belle & bien formée quand je vois son tatouage a cette endroit du corps, j'étais le seul a savoir pour son tatouage. Je me retourne vers elle pour avoir une explication, alors qu'à l'écran, elle... Elle couche avec un mec mais trop tard, elle vient d'enjamber mes jambes & de partir en courant. Je me lève & emprunte le même chemin de ma meilleure amie, il y a quelques minutes. Je sors à mon tour & la cherche devant l'immeuble, je me dirige vers le parc & la vois à genoux sur le ne pleure pas mais bouge ses doigts dans tout les sens, elle est énervé. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle s'était figé a l'énoncé du film. Je m'approche doucement d'elle. Quand elle est énervée, je me méfie. La dernière fois, elle m'a plaqué au mur alors. Je souffle doucement & avance, m'agenouillant à côté d'elle. Je la regarde tendrement.

« Bella ?

- Laisses moi Edward...

- Non ... - Vas-t-en !

- Bella ...Je reste avec toi que tu le veuille ou non

- Ce film ne devait pas passer Edward ! Merde !

- Je m'en fou que t'es tourner dans ce genre de film je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit

- Je... Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, ni que tu le vois...

- Bella, je m'en fou, je t'assure..

- Je devais juste être figurante.. mais ils ont changé mon rôle ensuite...

- Oh d'accord ... mais je pensais qu'on se disait tout toi & moi, tu aurais pu m'en parler

- Je n'allais pas venir et dire "Oh tu sais Edy, j'me suis fais engager pour tourner un film, mais dans ma scène je suis nue au yeux de tous!"

- J'aurais bien rigolé, j'avoue ... imagine la situation

- Tu ne m'aurais pas cru !

- Ben, au début non ... mais après si

- Quoi? Quand je t'aurais sauté dessus en te jurant que c'est vrai? »

Je rigolais

« Oui, par exemple

- Ce n'est pas marrant

- Rho Bella aller on s'en fou ... t'as tourné dans une scène nu et alors ? Ce n'est pas la mort

- Tu... Tu ne m'en veux pas alors?

- Bien-sûr que non »

Il me fait un petit sourire avant de me sauter dessus. Je tombe à la renverse, dos dans l'herbe & lui sur mon ventre. On rigole comme deux zouaves, mais on s'en moque.

« Tu m' as reconnus directement

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, je te connais par cœur moi

- J'peux te poser une question... indiscrète?

- Bien sûr - Pourquoi tu n'as pas.. Réagis en me voyant nue ? »

Je baisse les yeux, pourquoi je n'ai pas réagis ? Parce-que je t'aime toi & c'est tout, le reste ne m'intéresse pas. Je soupire & ouvre la bouche

« Je..

- BELLA ? »

Je me retourne & voit Jacob arriver, pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose lui. Bella se retourne également mais ne bouge pas, reste allongé sur moi. C'est le grand amour dis donc..

« Oui?

- Vous étiez pas censé vous faire un DVD..

- Laisses tomber.. »

Mike & Eric ne tardent pas à arriver au coté de Jacob, il avais passé la soirée ensemble apparemment.

« Vous passé la soirée ensemble les mecs ?

- Bha ouai, Jacob se sentais seul sans Bella on l'a invité a boire un coup.

- Vous êtes bien là tout les deux? »

Jacob avais les poings serré en me lançant des regards noirs.J'entendis Bella baragouiner qu'elle est très bien mise, sa tête toujours dans mon cou & je souris.

« Je pense que oui pourquoi ?

- Non parce-que bon vous êtes l'uns sur l'autre quoi.

- Oh Jacob, je e dis tout de suite Bella & Edward se connaissent depuis 20 ans alors ils sont proches »

Merci Mike, ça m'évite de le taper.

« Ah..

- Et ouais, faudra t'y faire à voir ta copine dans les bras de d'Edward. Enfin, dans les bras, sur lui, sur le dos, bref, dans toutes les positions possibles ! »

Jacob fit une mine de choqué à ce que viens d'ajouter Eric. Moi je souriais, satisfait & Bella rigolais de ce qu'elle a entendu. Je pose une main dans son dos. Je la caresse doucement & je la sens bouger doucement bougeant sa tête vers mon oreille.- J'ai envie de dormir avec toi se soirAh ben je comprends pourquoi elle chuchote. Je continus de caresser son dos tendrement. Pas besoin de mots, elle vient quand elle veut. Je souris & continue tout en regardant Jacob. Ben alors, il est jaloux qu'il tire une tête pareille? Chacun son tour !

« C'est bon Jake le regarde pas comme ça hein !

- Clair, ce n'est pas toi qui va changer leur amitié

- On les a toujours connus comme ça, même gamin c'était ainsi. Même si ils sont casés !

- Grrgh »

Mais oui on à tout compris l'indien. Ah je ne peux vraiment pas le voir, je sens Bella se lever de dessus moi. Il me tend une main & m'aide à me relever ce que je fais.

« Bon moi je rentre

- Déjà ? Edward il est à peine 23h00 & demain on à pas cours.

- Ben je suis fatigué

- Bella, tu veux finir la soirée avec moi ?

- Euh..désolé.. Je veux la finir avec Edward

- Mais...

- Désolé Jacob.

- Ok

- Je rentre avec toi Edy

»

Je souris & lui entrelace nos doigts rien que pour faire chier l'autre con là. On se sourit & nous partons, n'oubliant pas le clin d'œil de Mike. Lui & Eric ont compris. Ella a tout de même embrassé Jacob, sous mes yeux, mais je n'ai pas bronché. Je m'en fiche, moi je l'ai pour la nuit ma Bella !

Retournant a l'immeuble, le film tournais toujours & j'allais rapidement l'extraire du lecteur DVD. On alla rapidement prendre une douche chacun notre tour & une fois sortis, on se retrouve dans ma chambre & nous glissons dans le lit. Je vais me coller à elle, une jambe entre les siennes & entourer de ses bras. Depuis toujours, on dort comme ça et ce n'est pas parce que y'a l'autre là que sa va changer quelque chose Je ne suis pas près de lui laisser Bella. J'aurais toujours mon mot à dire ! Justement, ses lèvres se posent sur mon front.

« Bonne nuit Edward

- Bonne nuit ma Bella »

On ne tarde pas à s'endormir, blotti l'un contre le l'autre, au chaud par la chaleur de nos corps.

« Putain ! »

Je viens de cauchemarder, j'en ai marre de ce cauchemar là. Je regarde Bella qui n'a pas bouger, heureusement. Je me mords la lèvre je peux ou pas ? Elle dort après tout. Je m'avance & dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer un "je t'aime" & me recouche, oui je l'aime mais elle ne le sera pas.

**PDV BELLA**

Je suis réveillé par un cri, provenant de Edward. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux & ne bouge pas non plus. Il a fait un cauchemar. Ca lui arrive par moment, mais ils passent vite. Or, ce que je ne m'attendais pas, c'est à sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, se poser délicatement et son "Je t'aime" Je ne suis pas surprise. Non, parce que dans un sens, je commençais depuis un bon moment à m'en douter. Surtout depuis qu'il est jaloux de Jacob. Il a beau le cacher aux autres, à moi, ça ne marche pas. Et puis, je suis contente. Oh oui, parce que.. tourner un films n'est pas la seul chose que je lui ai caché ! Je suis également amoureux de lui. Mais je crois que j'arrive à le cacher un peu mieux. Et puis, je suis actrice non. En vérité, je n'aime pas du tout Jacob. Au début, je le trouvais gentil, mais il est affreusement collant, je n'ai pas le droit de faire quelques choses, que j'ai le droit à un regard noir. Ce que je n'aurais jamais avec Edward. Je fini par me rendormir doucement.

_**Alors ? :) N'hésité pas commenter !**_


	3. o3 Explication

**PDV BELLA**

Une main parcourt mon dos. Je suis bercé par le rythme cardiaque du gros nounours que j'ai sous moi. On a l'habitude de bouger de la nuit. Jusqu'à maintenant, on est encore jamais tombé du lit, ça va. J'ouvre doucement les yeux en souriant

« Bonjour marmotte..»

Ah ce que j'aime cette voix dès le matin. Et encore plus, un réveil dans ses bras. Je lui souris & prends bien mon temps en embrassant sa joue. Je laisse mes lèvres touchées sa peau le plus longtemps possible. Je me détache & il me regarde souriant. Ses beaux yeux chocolats qui fond fondre plus d'unes , tout le monde tombe à la renverse en le voyant. Et lui, il s'en fou. Je souris en repensant à ses lèvres & son "je t'aime" de hier, c'était..Oh rien que d'y penser, j'ai des petits papillons dans le ventre. J'ai tellement envie que ses lèvres touchent les miennes à nouveau. Je lui caresse la joue & promène mes doigts sur son visage. Je souris

« Tu as bien dormi?

- Toujours dans tes bras »

Il sourit et je passe mon pouce doucement sur ses lèvres. Je les veux. Je me mords la mienne & me rapproche doucement. Il me regarde, un peu surpris & à quelques centimètres, nos yeux se ferment mais ...Je sursaute en entendant quelqu'un frapper. Si bien que je me retrouve agenouiller entre ses jambes. Non... J'aurais pu... Il tourne la tête évitant mon regard, je soupire & me lève voir ,par le petit trou de la porte, qui frappe a la porte. Edward s'était levé & se tenait dans le salon, assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil .

« Putain

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

- Y'a que Jacob est dans derrière la porte & que j'allais t'embrasser mais je ne peux pas car tu m'évite. Il baissa la tête & je me rapproche de lui.

« Edy, ne bouges pas de ta chambre d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on discute tout les deux...

- Mmh...

- S'il te plait

- Ok ok... J'reste dans mon lit, au chaud...c'est bon?

- Parfait ! »

Je l'embrasse sur la joue alors qu'il retourne sur son lit & moi j'ouvris la porte a la volé.

« Bonjour ma puce !

- Bonjour Jake..

- Tu sors du lit ?

- Pas vraiment du mien, mais de celui d'Edward..

- QUOI ? Non mais tu te fous de moi?

- Oh zen mon gars

- Non mais j'hallucine? Qu'est ce que tu fous dans son lit !

- Je dormais.

- Pardon? Tu veux dire que t'as passé la nuit avec lui?

- Oui et alors ? On dort toujours ensemble en quoi sa te dérange ?

- Dans mon lit, tu ne veux pas venir, mais dans le sien, t'hésites pas !

- Ben quoi ? Lui déjà il à un prénom & en plus, je le connais depuis 20 ans ! Toi je te connais depuis 2 semaine y'a une différence

- Et en plus, tu te fous de moi !

- Ben non.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Attends oh tu te pointe chez moi voulant me voir en plus de ça il est que 10h00 de mat' & je t'énerve ? Bha dégage si sa te va pas attends oh, je te rappelle que tu passe après Edward je t'avais prévenu

- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi là !

- Et en quoi ?

- En tout... Si c'est comme ça, j'veux même plus être en ta compagnie ! Va le rejoindre alors ton Edward!

- Tu me le diras pas deux fois et de toute manière je n'attendais pas ta permission pour ... tu connais la sortie »

Je claque la porte au nez de Jacob qui était resté sur le paillasson & retourna rapidement voir mon Edward. J'arrivais dans sa chambre, il est dans le lit, la couverture jusqu'au nez me regardant. Il est trop mignon. Depuis l'entré de la chambre, je saute sur son lit, mais je rate mon coups et me retrouve sur lui, encore un peu, je passais au dessus du lit. Je suis mort de rire, étaler sur son ventre, parallèle à lui, mes bras tendu sur le sol et mon buste dans le vide.

« T'es vraiment déranger toi

- J'ai raté mon coup- Je vois ça ... bon aller bouge parce-que tu me fais mal quand même

- Je ne peux pas, j'vais m'étaler sur ta moquette, je pique du nez, mes bras me tiennent plus

- Pff »

Il soupire en souriant & je sens ses mains m'attraper comme il peut et m'allonger de lui même sur son lit. Une fois fait, il se remet correctement sous sa couette, n'oubliant pas de la remonter jusqu'au nez. Ah il est trop comme ça. Je sais, je l'ai déjà dit mais c'est vrai.

« Hé. J'ai prit ma douche hier... Je ne sens pas mauvais... Pourquoi tu te caches, de toute façon, tu m'as vu complètement nu hier

- Je ne me cache pas, j'ai envie d'être comme ça

- M'ouais .. »

Je me glisse sous sa grosse couette, il vient se coller à moi. Bon maintenant faut qu'on parle.

« Edward ... je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle toi & moi. »

Je m'allonge un peu mieux, le laissant se mettre dans la même position que la veille. Je soupire et décide de me lancer ...

« Edward j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'aimais pas Jacob ?

- Parce-que ... il n'était pas beau puis ... con ... jaloux ... & qu'il passait tout son temps avec toi

- Y'a que ça ?

- Hum !

- Ok alors oui il est con, oui il est jaloux, oui il passait tout son temps avec moi mais jamais personne ne prendra ta place

- Heureusement

- Oui ... et t'as fait un cauchemar cette nuit non ? »

Je le sens se crisper, & oui mon chou, j'ai entendu ton petit "je t'aime" et tes douces lèvres se posées sur les miennes.

« Hum

- Ce n'est pas une réponse sa Edward ?

- Oui j'ai fait un cauchemar

- Tu t'es vite rendormis ?

- ... Oui »

Il ne dira rien, je le connais trop bien pour sa. Je sais qu'il serait capable de me le cacher & de souffrir en silence. Non pas qu'il est honte de ses sentiments c'est juste qu'il à peur.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward tu sais »

Il relève le visage vers moi interrogateur. Je souris, et lui caresse la joue du revers de ma main. Il est beau, gentil, charmant, putain de sexy, un sourire de Dieu.

« Je t'ai entendu cette nuit, et j'ai sentis ça ... »

Je pose un doigt sur sa lèvre la caressant doucement.

« Se poser sur les miennes en douceur, tendrement, lentement et ... Amoureuse »

Je souris, je rapproche doucement mon visage du sien. Je regarde ses yeux pétillant. Je délaisse l'espace entre nos deux bouches et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. L'amour au matin puis avec Edward ... tout va pour le mieux.

**PDV EDWARD **

Un week-end fabuleux. Voilà ce qui venais de se passer. On est rester rien qu'à deux, on a voulu voir personne. Nous avançons main dans la main, jusqu'au lycée. Nous arrivons, personne était devant les grilles. Je pense que nous sommes en retard, en même temps, les appels ne sont pas fait, ni les absences et encore moins les retards. Si on sèche personne ne le sera. On va éviter de se faire remarquer alors on va s'asseoir sur un banc et attendre la prochaine heure. Bon, on a temps libre en deuxième heure, alors on attend. Bella va pour m'asseoir sur un banc, non, notre banc & je lui sourit. M'avançant vers elle, je la prend dans mes bras en la soulevant du sol. Enlaçant ma taille avec ses jambes me belle se tiens du mieux qu'elle peux.

« Ed, tu me poses...

- Hum .. Attends »

Je commence à marcher vers la maison, elle a compris que je la lâcherais pas. Sa tête se place dans mon cou et n'en bouge plus. J'arrive après 5-10 minutes de marches devant chez nous. Bella n'a toujours pas bougé de mes bras mais s'amuse dans mon cou avec ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents. Je la remonte un peu et réussi à passer ma main dans ma poche pour prendre mes clefs et ouvrir la porte. Je rentre, fessant attention à ce qu'elle ne se cogne pas et referme la porte avec mon pied. Ouvrant ma chambre et je la balance sur le lit.

« HEY ! »

Oh c'est pas qu'elle est lourd mais à force sa pèse. Je la regarde en souriant

« Quoi? J'ai mal au bras moi à force de te porter ! »

Elle me fit une mine presque offensé et croisa les bras

« C'est toi qui voulais rentrer... maintenant, t'es là... mais je peux repartir hein

- Ben repart alors, je te retiens pas ma chérie

- Ah... Bon ben d'accord »

Je me retourne et ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Elle me regarde comme un chien battu. Elle veut partir qu'elle parte.

« Ben alors mon amour la porte est ouverte

- Tu me mets dehors ? Tu me retiens même pas?

- C'est toi qui à dit je si te " je peux partie hein " pourquoi je te retiendrais ?

- Rho ! »

Elle me sourit et se met debout sur mon lit où il se laisse tomber

« Tant pis, je boude !

- Ben boude ! »

Je m'assois à mon bureau et allume mon ordi

... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

« Edward »

0 ...

Je suis trop fort, je me retourne et la vois assise me tendant les bras. J'y vais ou pas ?

« Tu boudes plus?

- Nan »

Je m'agenouilles entre ses jambes, elle me regarde & sourit. Je l'embrasse doucement descendant mes mains le long de son corps. Mes mains se place sur sa taille pendant que les siennes se baladent dans mes cheveux désordonné. Elle lâche mes lèvres en me regardant en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur. Je lui souris & elle pris l'incitative de défaire ma chemise. Je la fixais toujours, & vins caresser ses hanches en passant les mains sous son t-shirt mais la sonnerie de l'appartement nous sors de notre rêveries. Je me levais rapidement sans remettre mon haut pour aller ouvrir, & me retrouva face a Mike, Eric & .. Jacob !

« Ben alors? Et le lycée Edward ?

- Ouais ouais, pas envie aujourd'hui !

- Tu viens de te lever?

- Pas vraiment non..

- On dérange?

- Exactement. »

Je me retourne et aperçois la silhouette de Bella a l'entrée du salon. Je vois Mike se pencher légèrement pour être sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix.

« Ah, je comprends mieux ... partie de jambe en l'air ?

- Juste câlinage entre amoureux

- Vous vous êtes décidé quand même

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais non.. »

Bella me rejoint. Je la prend dans mes bras tout en se décalant pour laissant les autres entrer. Je ne regarde même pas la tronche de Jacob, je pourrais devenir méchant. Ils vont tous dans le salon, ils connaissent le chemin de toute façon. Je souris & alla m'assoir dans le canapé & Bella se laissa tomber sur mes genoux en croisant les bras. Je passe mes mains sous le tee-shirt de mon ange, regardant Jacob. Lui, s'il avait des révolvers à la place des yeux je serais plus là. Je caresse doucement le ventre de Bella, elle est même parcouru de frissons et ça me fait sourire.

**PDV BELLA**

Je suis bien là, Edward contre moi. Mais se serais mieux si on avais pas le garçon dans le salon qui squatte En plus, voir Jacob qui regarde Edward froidement.. J'en ai des frissons. C'est parce que je ne vois pas Edward qui est derrière moi, sinon, je suis sûr qu'il le nargue lui. Il déteste Jacob depuis le début.

« Vous voulez boire un truc ?

- Ouais coca

- Ok »

Je me lève et vais à la cuisine. Je prend le coca au frigo. Je referme celui-ci et alors que j'allais aller au salon, Jake me fait face.

« Quoi ?

- Alors t'es vraiment avec lui?

- Oui pourquoi ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as largué

- Tu perds pas de temps !

- T'es en train de m'insulter de pute ou je rêve?

- Prends le comme tu veux !

- Facile à dire bon sérieux tu veux quoi ?

- Toi !

- Alors là tu rêve mon coco

- Je te laisserais pas ainsi !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi?

- Il m'aime

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime !

- Possible ! Mais moi j'aime Edward

- C'est pas ton meilleur ami à l'origine?

- Quel rapport ? »

Je le regarde en arquant les sourcils

« On est pas censé être amoureux de son meilleur ami !

- On est pas censé tenter quelque chose après avoir rompu

- Mais on peut toujours tenter !

- Et en quelle honneur ?

- Je te l'ai dit parce que je t'aime !

- Mais moi je ne t'aime pas comprends le

- Mais...

- Y'a pas de mais ... tu m'as lâché dommage ... maintenant je suis avec Edward

- T'as jamais voulu être avec moi, c'est ça?

- Si ...

- À peine... Tu voulais juste avoir Edward !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi

- Non c'est vrai. Le seul que tu voulais, c'était Lui... T'as jamais voulu lui dire ce que tu ressentais pour lui, et en fessant semblant d'être réellement avec moi, tu t'es rendue compte qu'il t'aimait aussi !

- Oui je m'en suis rendu compte et alors ? Lui sa fait des année qu'il est amoureux de moi toi tu dis m'aimer alors qu'on se connaît depuis une semaine

- Et alors? Un coup de foudre, ça existe non?

- Oui ça existe mais c'est pas réciproque

- ...

- Je suis désolé Jake mais je suis amoureuse de Edward

- Peut-être que si tu avais été autrement, enfin ton attitude différente, je serais encore avec toi

- Comme tu voudras. Je vais y aller. Je rentre chez moi. Je te vois demain ou tu vas essayer de "tenter" de coucher avec ton meilleur ami ? »

Je ne retiens plus ma main et une gifle s'écrasa sur sa joue. J'hurle désormais.

« Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ou même de prétendre des choses aussi futile sur Edward! Tu es arrogant et même pas maître de tes faits et gestes. La prochaine fois que tu insinue ce genre propos, ce n'est pas une gifle de ma part que tu recevras, mais bien plus venant de Edward ! »

Je crois qu'hurler à réveiller les trois autres qui apparaissent dans la cuisine, surpris. Edward me regardais et essayais de comprendre

« Bella... Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Il se passe que ce sale con insinue clairement que je suis une pute qui ne pense qu'à baisser avec toi

- PARDON ?

- T'as très bien entendu ... je suis une pute ! J'ai l'air d'une pute ! Alors Edward, j'ai gagné combien hier ? A moins que ce soit toi, mon mec ,Jacob, vu que tu dis que j'en suis une !

- Bella ! Je t'interdit de dire ça d'accord ! T'es pas une pute ! »

Edward me faisait face pour me dire ça. Il se retourna vers Jacob ensuite

« Alors là, toi ! Je sais pas ce qui me retiens en ce moment mais une chose est sûr, tu sors de chez moi ! J'veux plus ta voir tourner autour de Bella !

- Quoi? Tu le gardes que pour tes besoins personnels? »

Cette fois, c'est le poing d'Edward qui s'abatis sur le visage de Jake.

« Ne dis plus jamais un mot de travers sur Bella ou se genre de remarque en ma présence

- Sinon quoi?

- Sinon, c'est un séjour à l'hôpital que je t'enverrais faire ! Dégages !

- Style; touche moi et t'as une plainte au cul !

- Et en plus, tu te crois malin !

- Oui

- Dégage ! C'est pas chinois !

- Ok... J'me casse.. »

J'entendis Jacob rire et la porte d'entrée se claquer.

« J'vais le tuer !

- Tu bouges pas d'ici toi !

- Je suis pas sourd, t'as entendu ce qu'il a dit !

- Oui, mais c'est pas une raison, tu te calmes ! »

Il murmurait entre ses dents que si il le revoit, il le tue. Je m'avancais vers lui et le prend contre moi, passant mes mains dans son dos.

« Calme toi

- Comment tu veux que je me calme ?

- Chut...

- Mais non mais il m'énerve ce mec...

- Je sais...

- Putain ... je l'attrape, lui je le tue

- Edward... Calme toi !

- Mais merde !

- Arêtes !

- Putain Bella, tu vois pas comment il t'a parlé ?

- Si... Mais arrêtes de t'énervé à causse de lui ! »

Je pose mes lèvres dans son cou. & Edward me sers contre lui. Mike & Eric en profitèrent pour sortir tout les deux de l'appartement.

« Mon ange ?

- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé. Désolé d'être si possessif et protecteur avec toi. Désolé.

- Je peux te comprendre, je réagirais pareil si on disait ça sur toi

- Je suppose que je dois vraiment t'agacer par moment...

- Non ... en faite j'aime ton caractère et j'aime quand t'es comme ça

- Tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir hein?

- Non ... j'aime ça quand t'es possessif, quand tu prends ma défense, quand t'es jaloux, puis, quand t'es énervé: t'es putain de sexy»

Je suis fière de moi. J'ai réussi à le faire sourire.

« Je t'aime Bella...

- Oh mais moi aussi mon cœur ! Je t'aime !»

Edward nous attira vers la chambre & nous allongea dessus. Il m'enlace doucement déposant de petits baisers sur mes lèvres. Je l'aime comme une folle et c'est pas l'autre con qui va tout gâcher. Mais si c'était vrai ? Si il ne couchait pas avec moi car je l'attire pas ? Et si j'étais qu'un coup ? Il faut que je lui demande quand même.

« Edward?

- Oui mon amour...

- Est ce que tu...

- Bella ça va ?

- Oui oui ... est-ce que tu ... est-ce que je t'attire ? Enfin est-ce que t'as envie de moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi ! »

Elle me pousse sur le dos et viens s'asseoir sur mon ventre en croisant les bras

« C'est l'autre con qui te fait croire le contraire?

- Hum ...

- Bella ! Tu me connais, non? Faut vraiment qu'il te dise des trucs de ce genre pour que tu arrives à douter de moi !

- Non c'est juste que ... et si tu m'aimais pas vraiment ? Que j'étais juste l'histoire de tirer un coup ?

- C'est ce que toi tu penses? Écoutes Bella, j'ai simplement envie d'y aller doucement... On se connait depuis toujours. Est-ce que je réagis comme je le fais avec toi avec les coups d'un soir? »

Je secoues la tête négativement en baissant les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ou est-ce que tu doute de moi?

- Je ... je te fais confiance, oui, mais ...

- Mais?

- Mais j'ai peur...

- De quoi as-tu peur? Que je te rejette après et que je te fesses souffrir? Crois-moi, j'en ai pas du tout l'intention ! J'ai toujours voulu que tu sois heureuse !

- ...

- Bella je t'ai jamais trahis, je t'ai jamais mentis, j'ai toujours était franc avec toi, j'ai toujours été là pour toi pourquoi sa changerais maintenant ? Surtout qu'on est ensemble, enfin ... je pense je ... je t'aime Bella, pourquoi je chercherais à te faire du mal ? »

Il eu un silence pesant durant un moment

« Je suis désolé Edward. Désolé de m'être fait avoir comme une idote par Jacob. Je t'aime, et ça, ça ne changera jamais ! Je veux être avec toi, 24h/24. Dans tes bras, contre ton corps et sentir tes lèvres parcourir le mien. Je te demande pardon, je n'aurais jamais dû douter tout à l'heure... S'il te plait, pardonnes-moi...

- T'avais même pas besoin de me faire un aussi long discours, mon cœur

- Tu m'en veux pas?

- Non ... mais moi je t'aime et par que pour ça ...»

Il toucha mes cuisses

« Ou ça ...»

Il touche l'intérieur de mes cuisses en allant doucement vers mon entre jambe

« Mais pour ça !»

Il pose sa main sur mon cœur. Je le regarde tendrement. J'ai vraiment cru que j'aurais pu le perdre ce soir. Je m'avance vers lui et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser est d'abord rien qu'en surface, pour prendre un peu d'ampleur ensuite. Je suis tellement heureuse. Je me retire, à bout de souffle, et le regarde- Je t'aime Edward... Je t'aime me sourit à son tour & décida de finir la journée dans le lit. Je retirais mon tee-shirt et mon jeans & me glissa immédiatement me lover dans ses bras, contre son torse nue sous la couette.


End file.
